1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electronic, microcomputer controlled, ordnance fuze capable of operating independently of the ordnance carrier (aircraft) upon separation therefrom and that is capable of withstanding and surviving a hard target impact. More specifically, the invention relates to a highly compact, impact resistant electronic fuze logic and detonation circuit adaptable to different weapons systems and capable of operating through and after an estimated 100,000 g impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various aircraft weapons systems, Fuze Function Control Sets (FFCS), are presently in military armanent inventory. Among these are sets capable of selecting one of four fuzing modes, e.g. proximity, instantaneous upon impact, or one or two detonation delay times after impact, by applying a specific DC voltage to the electric bomb fuze at the time the weapon is released. The voltage levels used, .+-.300 and .+-.195 volts DC, are transmitted via a single umbilical cable between the aircraft and the weapon.
Future incorporation of newer, more advanced weapons systems is anticipated. Since present state of the art fuze technology does not have the flexibility to accommodate both new and old weapons systems, there exists a continuing need for a versatile electronic fuze that can conveniently adapt to either system in order that different aircraft having different FFCS weapons systems may carry similar ordnance.
In addition, there exists a need for an electronic fuze that can also accept ground set arming time, fire pulse and detonation delay programming switch inputs, that can accept ordnance air brake drag sensor inputs, that can accept proximity sensor inputs, and that can accept contact sensor inputs.
A variety of electronic, mechanical and electro-mechanical ordnance fuze devices have been disclosed in the prior art; however, though sufficient for the intended purpose at the time, none of the prior art devices has the capability to satisfy all of the above requirements.
Furthermore, the present electronic fuze invention was designed to sustain a 100,000 g impact, to be able to pierce a hard target, and survive to detonate on the other side (inside) of the target.
Because of the unreliability of mechanical switches under high impact, there also exists a need to hard wire the detonator of an ordnance explosive to the fire pulse circuit of the fuze. To avoid a mechanical escapement, an electrical motor-driven explosive train alignment mechanism is used. It is further desired to control this motor with a capability of recycling should a mishap occur.
It has been found that a microcomputer incorporated into a condensed and firmly potted electronic fuze package can do all of the above, which none of the prior art electronic fuzes were capable of so doing.
Power to the fuze and microcomputer in the present invention is derived, as with other prior art devices, from a wind turbine generator which begins operation and activates the electronic fuze when the bomb is released. No power is applied to the fire circuit, therefore, until the bomb is released. The fuze logic and fire circuit of the present invention, however, are required to operate through and after an estimated 100,000 g impact caused by penetrating four feet of reinforced concrete at 1300 feet/second. In none of the prior art is there a capability for the fuze circuit to operate after loss of the wind turbine power source and to survive a 100,000 g impact to provide detonation after penetration of a target.
Accordingly, there exists today a great need for a microcomputer controlled electronic bomb fuze capable of receiving several sensor and command inputs, and executing various electro-mechanical arming times and detonation delay times, and further that is capable of surviving a hard target impact to detonate a short time later.